Cosas de muchachos
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru] Vamos, Sasuke...perdiste la apuesta, te toca cumplir tu parte.


Sasuke escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta, se incorporó en el sofá dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para echar un vistazo al recibidor. Allí, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en una pared, se encontraba Naruto.

-Dobe. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No mucho…-dejó escapar una risita floja.

-Un momento…-se le acercó entre enfadado y sorprendido- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Shikamaru y Kiba pueden ser una mala influencia –aseguró, aún con gesto risueño.

-Usuratonkachi –le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, para después suspirar y pasarle un brazo por la cintura- anda, te llevo a tu habitación.

Sasuke no podía creérselo. Cuando empezó a compartir piso con Naruto, nunca creyó que fuera del tipo de persona a la que le gustaba beber en abundancia. De hecho, era la primera vez que su amigo llegaba borracho a casa. De eso hacía ya tres meses.

Dejó al muy dobe sentado sobre la cama, el cual, fue incapaz de mantenerse en esa posición dejándose caer hacia atrás. El pobre Sasuke soltó un bufido y volvió a enderezarle, para ayudarlo a quitarse la cazadora. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos, mientras Naruto se apoyaba en su espalda y respiraba hondo.

-Sasuke.

-Hn? –farfulló mientras le sacaba el otro zapato y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Me siento mareado –Naruto se abrazó a él, acurrucando su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro.

Sasuke se puso tenso. Aquella situación comenzaba a hacerle sentir que su espacio personal estaba siendo sobrepasado. Ya sabía lo que Naruto buscaba y el miedo mezclado con las reacciones de su cuerpo le hizo temblar.

-Estás como una cuba, imbécil. Anda, échate a dormir –dijo intentando separarse, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, se sobresaltó al sentir una gran fuerza hacerle caer sobre la cama.

Tumbado de lado y tratando de asimilar el dolor de aquel ataque, no reaccionó cuando Naruto tomó sus manos y sintió algo cerrarse en torno a ellas.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –se alarmó. Estaba empezando a asustarse.

Pero Naruto no parecía tener intención alguna de responderle. Le observó sentarse en la cama con perfecta precisión esta vez, observando embobado cómo lucían aquellas esposas en las manos de su amigo.

-Bueno, Kiba y Shikamaru me echaron un jodido afrodisíaco en la bebida –se rió a carcajadas esta vez- y yo ya llevo dos meses esperando una reacción por tu parte sobre lo que hablamos.

La mirada asesina de Sasuke no tenía límites.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Sasuke-kun –agregó un tonillo morboso a la entonación de aquella versión de su nombre.

-¿Vas a forzarme, dobe? –la vena en su frente se acrecentó.

-No haré nada que tú no quisieras hacerme a mí, teme –sonrió zorrunamente- ese era el plan, si perdías, te tocaba ser el uke. No he querido presionarte porque sé que tu orgullo es demasiado fuerte, pero dos meses es una larga espera.

Y, dicho esto, comenzó a tocar el rostro de Sasuke, el cual no sabía si estaba más enfadado, herido en su orgullo, o asustado.

-Como lo hagas, no verás la luz de un nuevo día.

-Te gustará, idiota –Sasuke le fulminó de nuevo- ¡oh, vamos! Yo no me portaría como una nena. Si yo hubiese perdido, otro gallo cantaría.

Se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre los labios apretados de aquel enfurruñado muchacho esposado al respaldo de la cama. Le supo a gloria. Sabía que Sasuke apostó aquello porque pensaba que iba a ganar. Pero se equivocó.

Se tendió frente a Sasuke, mirándolo con lascivia. Sus partes hacía tiempo que le habían anunciado ganas de marcha, y tener a Sasuke esposado y furioso sobre su cama era demasiado tentador. Definitivamente, echarse atrás no era una opción.

Cuando deslizó su mano con cuidado sobre la cadera de Sasuke, sintió como él se estremecía y contenía la respiración, quieto aún, pero sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Movió su mano, bajo la camiseta azul marino que llevaba su amigo, acariciando la piel temblorosa y caliente. Se acercó para besarle, insistente, de nuevo.

-No lo harás –afirmó Sasuke, puede que intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a Naruto.

El aludido sólo le sonrió, aún acariciándole, y tratando de hacerle más participativo al beso. Después de varios intentos, al final, Sasuke comenzó a ceder a los suaves acercamientos de su amigo, dejándose besar, y, con un poco más de ahínco por parte de Naruto, se abandonó a la sensación y le respondió, tenso ahora de excitación y no de miedo.

De repente, Sasuke volvió a ponerse en guardia y apartarse mirándole enfadado.

-¿Ves, Sasuke…-dijo apretando la mano que le había colocado entre las piernas- …como tú también quieres?

-Vete a la mierda –comenzó a patalear, alejando un poco a Naruto de su persona.

-¿Por qué no lo reconoces de una vez, teme? Lo estás deseando –y dejó escapar otra risita lasciva.

Pero Sasuke no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar, y cada vez que Naruto se acercaba, le lanzaba una patada furiosa. Su amigo, un poco cansado del juego, consiguió por fin agarrarle los tobillos con las manos y sentarse encima de sus piernas, impidiéndole el movimiento.

Le pareció casi percibir una lagrimilla asomando a uno de los ojos de Sasuke, que continuaba mirándole con una mezcla de enfado e indiferencia, aunque el bulto en sus pantalones no parecía decir lo mismo.

-Déjate de tonterías de una vez –se inclinó el rubio a besarle, esta vez sin nada de dulzura, mordiendo un poco su labio con deleite- te voy a follar, Sasuke.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera protestar, se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, besándole con violencia y ganas. Le agarró la camiseta con ambas manos y comenzó a tirar como un bestia, hasta que ésta se rajó, dejando al descubierto el torso pálido y bien trabajado.

-¡Joder! ¿Me has roto la camiseta?

-Eso te pasa por comprarte la ropa en el mercadillo.

Y, sin darle un respiro, siguió con lo suyo, acariciando su pecho, rozando sus pezones con los pulgares, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello con parsimonia, lentamente a veces, con más fuerza otras, hasta que decidió que dejarle una bonita marca morada era una buena idea.

-¡ah..! Naruto…te voy a matar…

-Te equivocas –sonrió contra la piel de su cuello- soy yo el que va a matarte hoy, Uchiha.

Cuando pasó la lengua sobre su pezón izquierdo, Sasuke se quedó mudo de repente, como conteniendo la respiración, y sintió un temblor ansioso recorrer el cuerpo del chico que estaba bajo él.

Decidió que hablar en aquel momento sería un desperdicio, así que poco a poco fue descendiendo y besando en línea recta hacia la parte más baja de su atado amigo, por sus abdominales, su ombligo, y por encima de los pantalones del pijama que llevaba. Apretó los labios contra aquella zona dura, agarrándole por las caderas. Sasuke había dejado de resistirse, y, observando hacia arriba por un instante, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Con lentitud, tratando de no romper el encanto, entremetió sus dedos por dentro del elástico del pantalón, bajándolo con cuidado. Sintió a Sasuke temblar ligeramente, esperando, muy quieto.

Conforme iba bajando las prendas de ropa que tenía enganchadas en sus dedos, una imagen mental de sí mismo sangrando descontroladamente se apareció en su mente. Aquello era bonito, y el arte sólo miserables intentos de perfección a su lado.

Alzó la vista para ver a Sasuke mirando el techo con el gesto tenso, y cómo su cuello, orejas y cara se iban tornando de un color granate y congestionado. Sin poder reprimir su excitación ante aquella vista, se levantó de allí y se le tiró encima, sobresaltando un poco a su amigo y besándole con tanta voracidad que incluso él se sentía sin aliento.

-Eres un animal –farfulló resignado.

-Y tú estás más bueno que el ramen de costilla picante –aseguró. Aquel era el mayor cumplido que había dedicado en su vida a alguien.

Se sentó sobre su ahora descubierta erección y se sacó la camiseta con velocidad. Después, se bajó los pantalones algo ansioso, mientras introducía algunos dedos en su cavidad bucal. Le quemaban sus partes más de lo que recordaba en toda su vida.

-No puedo más, Sasuke –dijo, acercando sus dedos peligrosamente entre los muslos pálidos del aludido.

-Joder, ¡ni se te ocurra!¡acabaré con tu vida! –comenzó a gritar Sasuke, pataleando de nuevo.

Pero el excitado Naruto no estaba para tonterías en aquel momento. Sin problemas sujetó de nuevo las piernas del Uchiha y le dio media vuelta, apretando ahora su erección contra el firme y blanco trasero y presionando su cuerpo contra la cama.

-Sasuke, necesito follarte…¡ahora!

-Si lo haces no volverás a comer ramen, no te quedarán dientes, lo juro. ¡Te pondrás al primer puesto de mi lista de venganzas, dobe!

Pero no le hizo el menor caso. Tirando de su cintura hacia arriba, lo puso a cuatro patas, empujándole un poco contra la pared para hacer fuerza y mantenerle quieto. Presionó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada tirante y cerrada.

-¡¡¡No te atreverás!!!

No hubo respuesta por su parte, solo más presión.

-Joder…¡¡Naruto!! –sonaba desesperado. Pero, sabiendo k era inevitable, apretó los puños con fuerza contra el respaldo y mordió uno de sus dedos.

Y, de una fuerte embestida, sintió un mareo y un dolor casi insoportables. No pudo hablar, se había cortado su respiración. Por un momento pensó que Naruto se estaría quieto. Pero se equivocó.

-¡Na-naruto..!...no…p-para, joder! d-duele de-masiado…

-No me pidas que pare. No puedo, joder, estás tan cerrado, cuanto más me aprietas, más me gusta…

El rubio comenzó a embestirle cada vez con más fuerza, salvajemente, empotrándolo contra la pared sin compasión. Apretando con fuerza las nalgas de Sasuke, volviéndose loco, una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, como si no fuera más que un vulgar animal. Y no le importaba. En aquel momento no tenía conciencia.

Sasuke, por su parte, a pesar del dolor, estaba tan excitado con aquella sensación de sumisión que casi no podía creérselo. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, para no gemir y hacerle ver a Naruto lo mucho que le gustaba la forma tan brutal en la que se lo estaba cepillando.

-Ah-..re-conócelo, Sasuk-ke…estás disfrutando c-como una perra.

-Cállate, j-joder…-le respondió enfurecido.

Naruto liberó una de las cachas de su trasero y inclinándose un poco comenzó a tocar a Sasuke, que no pudo reprimir un gemido de aprobación. La conciencia también parecía haberle abandonado a él. Se dejó hacer, y gritó, gimió y disfrutó con sus caricias. Totalmente vendido.

Ambos empezaron a convulsionarse, encogiendo los dedos de los pies, apretándose el uno contra el otro mientras no paraban de moverse. Y, cuando creían que no podrían soportarlo, una sensación de relax les recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, sosteniendo la piel del glande de Sasuke con los dedos para no dejar escapar el líquido blanco y pegajoso. El mismo que comenzaba a resbalar ente las piernas de éste. Alcanzó una caja de pañuelos que había junto a la mesilla y se deshizo del molesto fluido. Después, salió lentamente del interior de Sasuke y le limpió cuidadosamente también.

Tras eso, cogió la llave de las esposas del bolsillo de su pantalón y liberó las muñecas de Sasuke.

-¿No te quedas un rato conmigo? –dijo mientras observaba a su compañero recoger su ropa del suelo, en silencio- ¿no me ibas a matar?

-No tiene sentido hacerlo –sentenció, con la voz turbada, pero seca y cortante.

-Sasuke…-le llamó con tonillo penoso.

¿Qué? –le dijo con impaciencia, desde el umbral de la puerta, preparado para salir.

-Morirías antes que reconocer que te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

El moreno solo agudizó su intensa mirada de odio y dio media vuelta.

Sí, definitivamente, nunca lo iba a reconocer.


End file.
